Children in particular are unable to judge as to how far the most projective parts of eyeglasses extend outward from the head. In playing and romping their eyeglasses are knocked against hard objects. This may result in injuries and/or the lenses may shatter and/or the hinges may bend and/or the opening mechanism of the temples may become defective and/or the pad levers may bend etc. There is no question about the seriousness of injury or shattered glass. What is widely unrecognized, however, is that eyeglasses will stress, rather than relieve, ocular physiology when eyeglasses do not have an optically correct fit. Manufacturers usually try to counteract these disadvantages by assuring an extremely sturdy eyeglass construction. This on the other hand tends to become the object of teasing among children who are quite capable of distinguishing aesthetic from unaesthetic designs. The end result is that the child avoids wearing the glasses.